For the love of books
by kittkatt08
Summary: Hermione and Ron have been married for 3 years now. Her pregnancy puts a strain on their relationship and she becomes depressed. Ron begins to distance himself. Things change when someone comes along who is willing to understand and listen. This story is on a break while writing a different one. Dramione haters, go away
1. Chapter 1

Everyone told her this should be the happiest moment of her life, right up there with her wedding. Instead she feels nothing. She doesn't want to fix it using potions, muggle support groups haven't been helping, and her friends just keep telling her it'll pass. The longer it went on, the more Ron distanced himself from her. Staying at work later and later, at this point Hermione didn't bother cooking dinner anymore. Didn't matter much to her, she hasn't had any motivation to eat in months. There wasn't even any motivation to read anymore. Her days were spent sitting on the ratty little chair in their living room, ignoring the owls from concerned friends and staring at the wall. Yet everyone told her that pregnancy was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life.

Chapter 1

To everyone on the outside, my life should be perfect. I married Ron shortly after finishing Hogwarts, he went to work with Harry as an auror and I went to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures. After a few months of working in the Centaur Liaison office, I left to pursue writing after feeling like I was not longer making a difference. I became an award winning author for my book _The Road to Voldemort_ , and had plans with my publisher about starting a line of children's books. That has only been plans so far, actually picking up a quill and getting started on a story no longer interests me. My publisher sent owls wondering what has been going on, but after a while he stopped. Eventually everyone did after their letters were being returned unopened. Of course a few stubborn friends refused to give up, and the loud pop from the kitchen was proof.

Barely after lunch, and someone was apparating into their house? It clearly wasn't Ron, my money is definitely on Ginny. Everyone else would be working, Ginny however had left the Holyhead Harpies when she and Harry found out they were having James. My headstrong best friend also didn't understand being ignored and wouldn't leave it alone like so many of our other school friends. With the opening and closing of cabinets and the refrigerator, I assumed she was making us something to eat, meaning Ron has probably said something about me not eating. He's tried to bring it up before with me, all I got was a few mumbled statements about how it's not healthy and something about telling his mum. Last thing I want is Molly Weasley coming over. After I refused to respond his ears turned red and he mumbled goodnight, to sleep in our marital bed alone, again. My whole life is spent in this chair.

Ginny walks out of the kitchen with sandwiches and tea. Not too heavy, but more than I've been eating lately. Shoving one sandwich in my hand she gets started on my tea. She picks up her sandwich and stares at me, taking small bites.

"Where's James?" I ask, after we sat in silence as she waited for me to speak.

"With my mother." She goes back into her silence, waiting for me to bring it up. To talk about this dark cloud that's been sitting over my head these past few months.

"I'm fine Ginny, really I am."

"Like hell you are." She puts down her sandwich and pours herself some tea before continuing. "Remember after I had James, I didn't want to talk to anyone or do anything? What did you tell me?" I frowned, knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"I told you to get off your ass and do something that made you happy." The smug look on Ginny's face was enough to tell me I wasn't going to enjoy what she was going to say next.

"I knew I could always count on your memory. Get dressed, we're going out. And if you try to argue I'll hex you. And I know for a fact that your wand is upstairs so you wouldn't be able to stop me." My look of defeat must have warmed her inside as she grabbed my arm and led me upstairs to my bedroom. I feel like I haven't been up here in months, but in reality it is getting close to that point. Ron has kept everything the way it was, and even managed to keep it clean.

Ginny sits me down on the bed as she starts going through the closet. Her angry mumbling shows she's not very happy with her choices.

"When was the last time you've bothered to buy new clothes?" That's a good question, I don't really remember. She settles on a long, loose maxi dress, probably one of the few things in my closet suitable for leaving the house that I can still fit. She all but strips me to get me into the dress, and struggled to put my unruly hair into a ponytail which is slightly more unruly than normal since I haven't bothered with a brush. After more threats of spells I sit quietly as she does my makeup. She turns me around to the mirror and I can see it. I see the glow pregnant women are rumored to have. I look, for the first time in a very long time, beautiful.

With a strict no questions asked policy about the day I follow Ginny to the fireplace. Only directions I was given is that we were going to Diagon Alley. With a pull I feel myself being dragged away from my home to be surrounded by strangers, with only Ginny at my side. Before I have a chance to panic, Ginny grabs my arm and leads me away.

Our first stop is at a new bookshop that opened. I will always love Florish and Blott's, but this takes a normal bookstore and combines it with a café. There are comfortable chairs all about, readers sipping from little cups with purple flowers all over them. Walking through the store we run into the owner, Lavender Brown.

"Ginny! Thank you for coming! And you brought Hermione! I was hoping you'd stop buy at some point!" Lavender gave me a quick up and down, same thing everyone has done since we made the pregnancy announcement. "Well you look amazing! Come sit over here." Lavender leads us over to a small coffee table surrounded by four chairs.

"This place looks amazing Lavender, how long has it been open? I haven't been paying much attention to the Daily Prophet lately." Well, it was true, I haven't bothered looking at a paper in about a month. I haven't tried paying attention to anything outside of my house.

"This is the first week, it seems like a pretty good start so far. I'm hoping to get a few book clubs started here. Maybe even events with certain authors that are in the public eye." Lavender quickly glances down, as if afraid to ask me outright.

"Hey, what if you gave that a shot Hermione! It would be great if it helps out the shop, and I'm sure Lavender would give you first pick of any new books that came in." Ginny broke the ice for Lavender, subtly was never her strong suit.

"Yeah, I that's not a bad idea, I'll have to look into some things to see when I'm free though." Lavender's face dropped, but her smile was still in place. She knew as well as I did that I had no intention of coming back on my own free will.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not horribly busy, Ron can take over a few things to free you up, he isn't completely useless." Ginny pauses as if considering something else. "On second thought, I'll watch over him. He may prove me wrong." This brings a smile to everyone's faces, even I laughed a little. I could tell right now that Ginny isn't letting me out of this, I wouldn't be surprised if she planned this whole thing from the beginning.

"Sure Lavender, how about next Friday. I'm sure anything I have planned already can be rescheduled and I have enough time to do so." Lavender jumps up from the chair and pulls Hermione into a hug.

"Oh thank you so much! After the event you can pick anything in the store you want, no charge. I don't care how many books you want!" Lavender goes on about plans for the event, a pre-registration that includes a signed copy of the book, charging others at the door, light snack in addition to the drinks sold at the café. "This should be a huge event, and hopefully it gets some other writers in here too after they hear you're doing it!" Lavender promised to send an owl later that night with all of the details, plus any more that she comes up with for Hermione to approve or deny, as well as give any suggestions. She runs off to leave the two women alone as she goes to greet new customers.

Ginny feigns surprise. "Hermione that's great! I think this will be great for you, getting you out of the house and around people. Such a great idea to have it next week too."

I give Ginny a look stolen from her mother. "Like I had much of a choice, you pretty much signed me up to it before I heard the whole plan. You probably would've dragged me down here next week even if I didn't agree to it."

Ginny puts her hand over her heart as if to pretend to be offended before laughing. "Are you thirsty? There's supposed to be amazing smoothies here, and I can definitely go for one right now." Without waiting for an answer, Ginny hops up and walks over to the bar. I pick up a piece of paper that way on the table. It lists all of the book favorites of the employees who work here, and of course mine is listed as Lavender's favorite. I'm starting to think this was a long planned out event between my friends.

"Well well, Granger in a bookshop. Now that's surprising." I look up to see the smug face of Draco Malfoy. We haven't actually spoken in a few years, although he and Harry are at least acquaintances from work. Ron still refuses to be civil with him.

"Malfoy, I assume you've been well." Just because my husband can't play nice doesn't mean I can't. Malfoy gives me the same up and down look everyone gives me, and his smile begins to look a little forced.

"About as well as I can hope. Have a nice day." Before I get a chance to say another word he turns on his heel and walks back out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ginny walks back to the chairs holding two delicious looking smoothies. "Was that Draco Malfoy? What did he want?" She handed me the tall glass.

"No idea, he just said hi and randomly left. You'd think I said something mean. I only asked him how he was doing." I took a sips of the cold drink that tasted exactly like a chocolate covered strawberry. "There's no way this should be legal."

"I know, this one was my idea, told her it would be one of the most popular ones. People think of smoothies and think healthy. Slap chocolate covered strawberries before that and people will line up for it."

I frown. "I didn't know the two of you were friends, how long did you know about this place opening up? Did you plan on dragging me out here to sign me up for an event the whole time?" My mind starts running with different ideas, mainly her and Lavender plotting away at using me.

"Calm down, there's no giant plot. Although Lavender mentioning it was a genius idea. We started hanging out after her and Dean broke up, did I tell you about that? Anyway, I guess she sought me out since I went through it before, and we ended up close. I helped her plan some of this, mostly keeping you in mind. A lot of this stuff I chose because I knew you'd like it."

I instantly go from being cross to feeling special. Looking around the place, it does look exactly the way I would have designed it. Part bookshop with just hints of a tea shop. It's more like a mini bistro, serving small meals as well. Something practical, nothing like Madam Puddifoot's, the popular tea shop in Hogsmead. The chairs were comfortable and there were options to sit in groups like they were or to lounge in one of the recliners on your own. The red of the chairs and the light colored pine of the tables and walls hints slightly toward the colors of Gryffindor house, but not enough so that it would offend certain smug Slytherins who happen to come inside.

"I think you guys did great, I don't think I could make anything better if I tried." I took another drink of my half gone smoothie. "Especially this. I don't think Fred and George were the only creative ones in your family, this was genius Ginny. And thank you for all of this, I'm starting to feel better already."

"Well today isn't over yet, I'm not planning on having you back until you're ready to fall asleep." Ginny was definitely true to her word. First stop was Amanuensis Quills to get new quills. Nothing to make you want to write again like a new quill, at least Ginny seems to think so. So of course Ginny talked her into buying three new ones. Next up was the joke shop to see George, who seemed to need help picking his jaw off the ground when he saw me walking in. Granted none of her friends have seen or heard from her in about three or four months, so that does make some sense. Luckily for all of them, he recovered quickly and treated her as if he just saw her yesterday. He showed them a few new products he had out of the floor until Ginny insisted they've been out all day and need to eat dinner. They made a stop at the Leaky Cauldron, where Hannah sent someone over as soon as they walked in. Seems as if Ginny had this planned as well, as soon as they sat down and before they received their drinks Hannah was bringing out two steak and kidney pies.

"It's good to see you Hermione, I'm sure Neville's going to want to see you too. He's out messing with his plants again," Hannah shook her head smiling thinking about her husband's passion for plants. "You two yell if you need anything."

Ginny begins to eat almost immediately after Hannah leaves, I stare at her as she attempts to avoid my eyes. "Now this I know was planned out. What if I didn't feel like coming out today? Would you have forced me?"

Ginny puts her fork down. "Yes. It's for your own good. You've genuinely smiled more today than you have in months and you know it. Ron is terrified and everyone is asking about you. Harry has been asking me to do this for about a week now, and today just seemed like the perfect time. And it worked didn't it? You don't have to answer but at least be honest with yourself, you don't feel that shadow lingering over you as much as before. It's not going to be completely better right now, I don't know how long it'll take. But today was a step in the right direction."

Ginny stared at me until our drinks arrived, and then continued to eat. As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. I can't do this on my own, and I wouldn't have done anything about it if it wasn't for Ginny. I start into my own pie, feeling like I'm sixteen again, eating with my best friend without a care in the world. Because until I walk back into that house that's what I'm going to pretend, even if it's just temporary.

A little later Neville came out and joined us. He's enjoying his summer break from Hogwarts and trying not to drive Hannah crazy with all of his plants. He seems happy, a long way from the shy little boy who was insecure because he couldn't do anything right. Now he was the herbology professor, taking over for a very excited Professor Spout. The night was filled with loud laughs and good food, up until I started yawning.

"I think my work for the day has been completed, time to get someone home so they can go to bed. I'm sure that someone also has a lot of writing to do tomorrow."

Excited talking filled their little table as Neville and Hannah started talking over each other. "Are you writing another book? What about? I can't wait…" Both of them spouting out new questions before she got a chance to answer the first.

"Guess everyone is going to have to wait and see, but I do need to get her home. She looks dead on her feet." As she mentions it, I would love to go to sleep right about now. As we bade the whole pub goodbye, everyone turned to join the conversation at the idea of me writing a new book, we used the floo to get back to my house.

Later that night there are two owls waiting for her when she walks into her empty house. For someone who is so terrified, Ron definitely stays away from the house a lot. He doesn't bother talking to her anymore, unless it's something that turns into an argument. The first letter she opens is from Lavender, who lists out everything she has planned our for the guest author night. It lists the exact same things Lavender listed in her shop, but also mentions compensation which wasn't a big problem with me. Breaking in my new quill I grab a new sheet of parchment.

 _Lavender, everything looks perfect, I wouldn't change a thing. I'll see you next Friday at 5, unless I stop by the shop sooner!_

 _-Hermione_

That owl made sense, she was expecting that one. She was curious to the contents of the second letter.

 _I wanted to apologize for my abrupt departure this afternoon, I remembered an important appointment that I was late for. My intention was to try to catch up with you, Potter has mentioned how well you've been doing since school and I've been trying to reconnect with a lot of our old schoolmates. You have been the most difficult to contact though. If you are feeling up to it, maybe we can revisit_ Lavender's _? I didn't get to fully enjoy it today and would like to stock up on a few books._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

Now this was an interesting situation, I wasn't quite sure how to respond. Meeting up with him was interesting in itself, never once has Draco Malfoy showed any interest in her unless he was being mean. But everyone can change, and I guess he deserved a chance to prove himself. On the other hand, Ron would be livid. Even though they worked in the same office and had to work together on multiple cases, he was still a "slimy git" in his eyes. But she's an adult, what harm could come from her meeting an old classmate?

 _I think that would be a great idea, what time works for you? I'm actually pretty free tomorrow, only planned on stopping by my publisher's office in the morning._

 _-Hermione Weasley_

Hermione reread the short note multiple times. Short and professional, exactly the way she hoped it would come across to him. He wouldn't be able to tell she could hardly keep her hand still from the nerves or whatever it was. I'm not nervous about him particularly, of course not. There's a big difference between hanging out with my best friend and hanging out with someone who has hated me for a large part of our lives. I still sent out the letter, what's the worst that could happen?

Ron arrives at the house hours later, smelling like the floor of a dirty bar. I didn't realize I had stayed up writing this long, I'm usually fast asleep before he gets home. Now that I take a break and look up, I realize how heavy my eyes really are.

"Oh 'Mione, I didn't expect you to be up. You okay?" His words are slurred together, the closer he gets to me the more I can smell the firewhiskey coming out of his pores.

"Yes, I've been writing. Going to my publisher's office tomorrow, show him these new ideas and see what he had in mind."

"Great that's great." He starts walking away already, not really paying attention to anything I said. "I need to get to bed, early morning." He's upstairs before I could mutter a good night to him. I hear a light tapping on the window in front of me, Malfoy's owl back with a letter.

 _Maybe around noon for lunch? I've heard good things about the food._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

He seems to follow the same format I've started, short and professional. Not wanting to break that pattern, I reply with an equally short message.

 _Noon sounds great, I'll see you then._

 _-Hermione Weasley_

With that settled and no way out of it now, I figured I might as well get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Tsk tsk tsk, someone's jumping the gun. Just because this is a Dramione fic does not imply she's cheating or will end up cheating. I plan on this being a pretty long story, and a lot can happen. A lot does happen, especially when there is stress in a marriage with a pregnancy. And lets face it, Ron isn't the best at handling stressful situations. So if you want to continue reading, hopeful you enjoy! If you still think I'm going to throw Hermione into a torrid affair and have her running into the arms of a crying, simpering Draco (highly doubt it) there are some really good Dramione fics that doesn't have any aspect of cheating in them. I know, I've read plenty.

Happy reading!

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sounds of a hungover Ron stumbling around upstairs, cursing any piece of furniture he happened to run into. I didn't want to get up right now, I didn't want him to try to force a conversation with me. It's odd, this man I've come to love but I don't want anything to do with him at the moment. I do love him, but I don't want him to touch me. I don't want him to pretend he cares about what I have to say just to see his eyes glaze over every time I start. Instead I just say less until we got to this point, I don't bother saying anything at all. I just listen to him ramble on about his misfortunes at work, usually something minor that no one but him would get upset over.

As usual he rushes into the kitchen and grabs the easiest thing possible out of the refrigerator before disapparating, most likely already late for work. With the house to myself, I decide to make an attempt to look decent today without the help of my best friend. First I shower and wash my hair, detangling as much as possible without pulling out all of my hair. While it's drying I make a feeble attempt at my own makeup, before giving up and sticking with just pink lipstick. Today I'm stuck with the frustration of having nothing appropriate to wear, the same problem Ginny ran into yesterday. I should probably pick up more stuff while out today. I pick out another maxi dress and figure that's the best chance I have. I run a comb through my mass of curls and take one last look in the mirror. Not quite as good as Ginny's handiwork, but doable for now.

When I walked into the publisher's office the secretary looked as if she was going to faint.

"Mrs. Weasley, I wasn't expecting you today. Did you have an appointment? Oh never mind, we'll find time to get you in." The secretary, I never do try to learn their names, starts fumbling through the piles of papers on her desk. She seems slightly more capable than the last girl however, she would just stare at people until Sam started barking orders at her. Few minutes later, and a few pushed back appointments, I was sitting in the office with Sam Cook.

"Well I can definitely say I'm surprised to see you here Hermione. Happy, but surprised." He sat staring at me, as if trying to get a good read on me.

"Sorry, I had the worst case of writers block and kind of took some personal time with just me. I think it worked I had a bit of a breakthrough yesterday." I pull out all of the ideas I started last night, children's and young adult novels that once I started I couldn't set my quill down.

"You did all of this yesterday? Did you remember to eat?" He looked at me in shock, as if one person couldn't possibly do all of that work in one day, let alone the few hours I actually spent on it.

"Of course I did, I even went out for dinner and have plenty of witnesses. I didn't get too absorbed in this one, but once I started it seemed as if the thoughts came out faster than I had time to process them."

"I'm assuming these are mine?" I respond with just a nod of the head. "Good. Keep going, I'm going to trust you and give you the go ahead on all of these. I'll look over the rest of this today and tomorrow and send you an owl. And please read this one!"

"My personal vacation is officially over, I'm answering my owls again." I tell him with a laugh. He gives me a look of relief.

"Good, I can't wait for people to hear that you're back to writing again. This is great Hermione, just great. Don't think I've heard better news than this all month. But you're sure to be busy, and I have plenty of reading to do. Look for my owl and get back to me when you finish your first copy."

I shake his hand as I stand to leave. "Will do Sam, I wouldn't wait long if I were you." I start to leave when I remember Lavender's event. "Oh, almost forgot. A friend of mine owns a book shop, I agreed to do a sort of meet and greet there next week. Probably a good time to announce that more books are coming."

Now Sam looked like he was the one ready to faint. "I'm glad you're back Hermione. Let me know how it goes, but keep the new books quiet until then."

I leave Sam with his new secretary, who seemed confused with the new people now in the reception area.

With very little time until noon, I decided to show up to Lavender's a little early. Maybe take a look around before Malfoy showed up. To my surprise he was already there.

"I didn't expect to see you here this early. I thought I'd check out a few books while waiting for you." He walked up to me and extended his hand.

"I guess we had the same idea. My meeting didn't run quite as long as I was expecting so I thought I'd browse around for a bit." We both stood in silence as we stare at the long rows of books. Usually surrounded by this many books I would be in complete comfort, instead I didn't know what to say next.

"Well why don't we sit down and start on lunch. We'll have plenty of time to look at books once we get a bit of food in us." He leads me away to a small table on the other side of the shop, were a girl working here handed us both menus.

"Anything to drink while you look those over?" Without hesitation I knew what I wanted.

"Yes please. The chocolate strawberry smoothie." Malfoy laughed at my quick answer.

"I guess just make that two, it must be incredible."

"It really is, I had one yesterday, tastes as if you're eating an actual chocolate covered strawberry. Ginny Potter created it apparently and bought it while we were here."

Malfoy looks through the short menu page. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to trust you two on your tastes. At least I've suffered through enough dinners at the Potter's house without dying, I guess the smoothie should be okay." Another surprise from my friends. Harry invites Malfoy over for dinner?

"Well I can promise you that you won't be disappointed." I begin to look over the menu myself and was extremely surprised. I was expecting a light snack, but this has full meals. Lavender apparently has a very talented chef back there.

"Anything looking good to you?" Malfoy asks, putting down his own menu.

"Plenty, this is going to be a bit of a problem." After contemplating and going back and forth with my decision, I finally go with fish cakes and chips when our waitress makes her way back. Malfoy orders a burger and chips and the waitress promises to be right back with our salads, leaving us with our delicious smoothies. After the first sip Malfoy looks stunned.

"Wow, she deserves an award for coming up with this. This is actually surprising, have you tasted her cooking?" At that I could only laugh, Ginny definitely did not inherit her mother's cooking ability.

"Hey, I said she came up with the idea, I never said anything about her making them. But yes, I have tasted her cooking. I just volunteer to cook for her if it comes down to group dinners. She and Harry usually don't complain." Malfoy looked very surprised.

"I never took you for a chef, where'd you learn to cook?" He barely looked up, even as the waitress brought back our salads. She didn't seem to like that as she was trying very hard to capture his attention.

"Muggle parents, my mother was a pretty decent cook. A lot of it I learned from books though." Malfoy begins to laugh again as he picks up his fork.

"Of course you learned it from a book. I'm interested now, I'd love to try your cooking. I'm not horrible myself, I have to cook all of my own meals and starving doesn't seem like a fun idea. So I learned through a lot of trial and error."

I smiled. "Maybe we should get a potluck going, everyone gets to cook. We probably shouldn't pass that memo on to Ginny until it's too late for her to make something." Both of us laugh into our half eaten salads.

By the time our main course comes Malfoy is talking about his job. It's slightly less boring than Ron talking about it, but it's nice to hear the ins and outs of the Auror department without someone crying about how unfair everything is. The latest upset was talk of a new head of the Auror department. Of course Harry was the favorite, but apparently there was talk of Malfoy as well. Ron felt that if anyone deserved it other than Harry, it should be him. Malfoy, however, avoided that whole topic in general, and instead talked of the different people working there. Some she knew from various work dinners or old classmates. Overall the lunch out was pleasant. Ginny was right, this wasn't something that could be fixed in one day, but repeatedly working at it was definitely clearing up that dark cloud.

"Hermione! I didn't expect to see you back so soon!" Lavender gives me a curious look. "And with Draco Malfoy. This is a surprise. I hope you've been enjoying yourselves. And hopefully you'll be at Hermione's meet and greet next week? We're already selling tickets! It's been a huge hit this morning." Before either of us got a word in Lavender was already walking away, talking to this customer and that. Every once in while she would glance back at us, mainly Malfoy, to see what was going on.

"Well, that was definitely interesting. So what's this big meet and greet you're doing?" He stares back at Lavender, who immediately runs to the back to hide the embarrassment of her flustered face.

"Not sure really, signed books, answering questions. I was kind of talked into it, but my publisher thinks it's a great idea too, so I don't' think I would be able to talk myself out of it even if she hasn't sold tickets yet. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

"I think I'd love to come, might as well buy my ticket now. I loved your book." I sit waiting for the joke in this, but he seems to be telling the truth. I couldn't even get Ron to read my book, and here is a man I never sat down to talk to before today and he loves it.

"Well, you should bring your copy, I'm signing copies for anyone who buys a ticket beforehand." Still waiting for a punchline I'll never get he pays and stands up.

"I most certainly will. Now I'd better get to work before your husband gets his knickers in a twist because I decided on coming in late today. Every once in a while a man needs to sleep in and have a good lunch before coming into work." With a wink Malfoy turns and walks out of shop and I sit alone at the table utterly confused.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Stories are getting longer and the story is about to get super interesting. I know what it looks like, but I swear it's Dramione! Bare with me, there is a method to my madness. But review if you want to and enjoy the story so far!

Chapter 4

Seeing as I was already out of the house, I might as well make a day out of it. I bought tons of new maternity clothes, including a special outfit for my meet and greet. If it's going to be my first big appearance in months I'd rather not be in the Daily Prophet looking as if I've been hiding under a rock for the past few months.

I return home in the early afternoon and immediately notice something different. Everything is dark, but the strong smell of firewhiskey fills the living room.

"Have a nice date?" With a click of his deluminator the light switches on and Ron is sitting in my chair with a half empty bottle of firewhiskey.

I just let out a sigh. "I have no idea what you're talking about Ronald." I walk away, getting ready to put all of my new clothes into the closet.

"It's bad enough that I had to find out from Lavender that you're flaunting your little affair in public, but then he comes in late for work like he's king of the world!" He follows me up the stairs, stumbling as he climbs, bottle still in hand. "Did I do something to you that made you want revenge? Even if you were to have an affair, Malfoy? You had to pick him of all people?"

"First, I'm not having an affair with anyone. Second, we had lunch. We sat, talked about work and my books, and we ate food. The most intimate part of the day is when he shook my hand, unless that has some new meaning I'm not aware of? Look at me! Who the hell wants to have an affair with a huge pregnant woman?"

Ron opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, what he usually does when his mouth gets him into arguments his brain can't get him out of. All that ever happens is he looks like a fish until he finally gives up. "But Lavender said she saw the two of you, and you were acting suspicious. And I started thinking about how you haven't done anything in months and now you jump up to have lunch with him."

"Lavender saw wrong. Or she's making things up, honestly I don't know. All I know is that I went to see my publisher, had lunch with Malfoy, and I did a little bit of shopping around muggle London. I was having a very good day, until you decided to ruin it. Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." I push past my intoxicated husband to go back downstairs to my chair and hope it doesn't stink of firewhiskey.

The next morning I wake up again to a hungover Ron stumbling upstairs, loud crashes as he runs into the various furniture in the room. It makes me wonder how much I was actually missing, was this an everyday thing? Did he stumble in drunk every night, but I was too lost in my own world to care? I decide to ask him for myself when he comes home, if he comes back sober and at a decent time. But first, I plan on speaking to Lavender myself.

Sticking with my new schedule, I wait until Ron leaves the house before bothering to get up. After getting out the shower and into the bedroom to find something to wear, I find Ginny going through my clothes already.

"Nice to see you took my advice and got some new clothes." She pulls out a blouse and slacks, apparently picking my outfit for the day. "Now, can you please explain to me why my idiot of a brother thinks you're shagging Malfoy?" She gives me a look I assume she thinks is serious, but it's clear she wants to laugh.

"Apparently Lavender told him so. I guess she must have seen us shagging on the table at her shop. I wish someone had told me, or at least recorded it for me. I missed that whole part of my day yesterday." At that Ginny could no longer hold her laughter in, falling into the bed as she holds her stomach.

"I knew my brother was an idiot, but Lavender?" She wipes the tears from her eyes as she starts to catch her breath.

"No idea, but I'm going to find out now. She's lucky so many people are already interested in coming to the meet and greet or I'd cancel on her." I'm not really angry at Lavender exactly, just the situation she put me in. If Ron starts talking and complaining, his mother will definitely come up soon if he doesn't get set straight before. I'm not afraid of the ludicrous rumor, just the headache it's definitely going to lead to.

"So, are you coming along? It's a good opportunity to get more smoothies too." Just as I expected Ginny took her arm in mine and we set off to Lavender's.

Even though we haven't said a word Lavender seemed scared to see me inside of her shop again. She didn't come running up to us like she did the other day, just sat and watched us from the other end of the shop. When it was becoming borderline ridiculous, and our smoothies all gone, we asked for the waitress to call her over. There's no way she would continue to avoid me, not if she wants me to come back next week.

"Didn't expect to see you two back here so soon, how are you?" She looks nervous as she glances back and forth between Ginny and I.

"Sit down, join us for a minute." Ginny waves Lavender down in the chair between us. "Everything seems to still be going strong here? Keeping busy?"

Lavender begins to fidget with the necklace she's wearing. "Trying to, it's been pretty steady from open to close so I can't complain too much."

"That's interesting. Because Ron has this wild idea that Hermione is having a steamy romance here in your shop, any idea why?" Ginny stares back at the other woman, color completely drained from her face.

"I…I….I didn't expect him to tell you I said anything. But the two of you seemed a little too friendly, I figured he had the right to know." A little color starts to return, as if taking her stand gives her a little bit of courage.

"Well, if that's the case, you should probably know that Harry must be having an affair with Malfoy as well. Can't imagine how long that's been going on, but those two are even more friendly." I stare Lavender directly in the eye, her brief stint of courage completely gone. Instead of replying she stands up.

"I have plenty of work to do, sorry I'm not able to sit here and talk." Lavender all but runs to the back, hiding away from the two of them.

"Well, at least that's over. I'm still going to have to deal with her at that meet and greet. Still confused on where this came from, I gave him a handshake." We both stand to leave, our work for the day complete.

"So, what have you got planned for the day? Any more secret trysts with Malfoy?" Ginny asks with a laugh.

"No, I wasn't exactly planning on it. But apparently I don't remember those secret trysts myself, so who knows? I was just planning on getting a bunch of writing done, I didn't get anything done yesterday with Ron and his drunken accusations."

"Well if he gives you anymore trouble, let me know. I'll set him straight." I smile and give my best friend.

"Thanks Ginny. Most likely he won't be home for hours, I should have plenty of quiet time to write, my publisher is excited." With a quick hug she heads off and I use the floo to go back home.

I find my way into the kitchen, noticing it's past lunch time and I haven't had anything today other than the smoothie. Probably a strike against all of the progress I've had so far, but a quick lunch fixes that. As I sit with a sandwich and head toward the desk in the corner, I notice an owl perched outside the window.

 _I do believe any other time we go out for lunch, we invite your husband as well. He seemed a tiny bit jealous. He could also benefit from a lesson or two on how to throw a punch. I would say he hits like a girl, but if I remember correctly Madam Pomfrey had to fix the last broken nose you gave me._

 _With our previous promise to hold a potluck, I would like invite the two of you over for dinner tomorrow night around 6 pm, Harry and Ginny will be there as well. I would send the invitation through your husband, but that seems to be a very bad idea right now._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

Ron tried to punch him at work? As I try to fake surprise, it's not that far-fetched that he would get flustered enough to try to take a swing. I would have at least expected him to wait until he wasn't at the Ministry of Magic. I grab a quill and quickly send my reply.

 _I think all of us getting together would be a much better idea, at the very least it will show how ridiculous he's being about the whole thing. We will see you tomorrow for dinner, maybe I'll bring something for dessert?_

 _-Hermione Weasley_

I sit back down after sending the letter, determined to at least get a large part of one book completed before bed. Far earlier than I expected, a clearly disgruntled Ron walks through the door.

"Tough day at work?" I ask him, not looking up from my story to see the look on his face.

"I'm assuming you already know. I expect your boyfriend has already told you. I'm going on a walk." He turns around, ready to walk back out the door.

"You should know he invited us to dinner." Ron pauses, his hand on the doorknob. "Harry and Ginny as well. And you should know that if you try to refuse you have to deal with Ginny. You might want to talk to Lavender, seems she was a bit confused yesterday about what she saw."

Ron's ears turned red as he turns around to face me. "Did you and Ginny threaten her? Is that why she changed her mind?"

I resist the urge to laugh. "Why is it so hard to believe I went to have lunch in a very public place surrounded by people you know and it was completely platonic? If I went out for lunch with Harry would you think I'm shagging him, even if someone came up to you swearing they saw the whole thing?"

Ron paused before giving his answer, as if smelling a trap. "No."

"And why is that?"

"Because Harry's my mate, he wouldn't do anything like that to me." I let his answer sink in, giving him a chance to change his answer to pretty much anything else at this point. When he doesn't, I continue.

"So if Lavender told you she saw us snogging behind a bookcase in her shop you wouldn't believe her because _Harry_ would never do anything like that to you? If your wife was accused of having an affair you wouldn't believe it because your best mate wouldn't do anything like that to you? Do you think that lowly of me right now? That I'm untrustworthy for no reason?"

As Ron stumbles over his words I can tell his neck is probably the same shade of red as his ears, a family trait whenever they become stressed or angry. "No, Harry is different and I've known him longer." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I may have gone a little overboard. I'm angry Malfoy seems to be ahead of me at work, I was afraid of him being ahead of me at home too. I believe you and if you want to go to his stupid little dinner we can go. I'll even be nice. Well, I won't be mean or rude."

I think for a while before giving my answer. Although I think he's getting off way too easily, especially after the little show he put on at work, I'm tired of fighting. "You did believe Lavender over me, but I guess it's not worth making a bigger deal out of everything."

Ron walks up to me and grabs my hands. The color of his ears have finally gone back to normal. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot and an ass. Let's go out for dinner. I would suggest staying in and I cook you an amazing dinner, but I'd rather not poison you when I'm trying to make up to you."

This was the man I fell in love with. I wish we could stay in this moment and feel like two teenagers falling in love all over again. I should have known this wouldn't last long, it never does. I do wish it lasted a little longer.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, me posting on weekends, not likely. Sorry guys, that's usually when I have to be all responsible and actually do my homework. But here we are and things are moving along!

A/N 2: Come on people. If you don't like Draco, why would you bother reading a Dramione story! Not changing my pairing because people don't like it, There are plenty of other very good stories on here, search for a pairing that fits you.

Chapter 5

Saturday morning. The sun is shining into the living room and there's no sound of a drunken Ron moving around upstairs. We have the whole day together and dinner tonight at Malfoy's. I figured I might as well get up and start on breakfast, try to continue on the good streak we started last night. By the time I finished there was a meal big enough to feed a small army, and I can hear Ron following his stomach into the dining room. Even with this amount of food I doubt there will be much left.

"Wow 'Mione, this looks great." He gives me a quick peck on the cheek before sitting to load his plate with everything that can fit. Even though we couldn't seem to stop talking last night, this morning I'm at a loss for words. Instead I sit quietly, Ron not noticing anything in the silence. After clearing his second plate, he says something about quidditch with Harry before running upstairs to get dressed. I could get upset about him leaving and not spending time with me, but what would we have really done? Him watch me make a pie? Sitting in the living room drinking tea with nothing to really talk about? With a kiss I tell him to have fun, and remind him of dinner tonight.

"I'm glad you're doing better Hermione. I'm glad you're happy. And if I have Malfoy to thank for that, even though I have no idea why him of all people, I'm happy you found a new friend." With a kiss he races away, ready for a day filled with quidditch.

As I head back to the kitchen, trying to decide exactly what to make, I notice Malfoy's owl in the corner of my eye.

 _Great, I'll see you all tonight._

 _Any way you could possibly make something else? Potter let it slip early so we will be graced with his wife's cooking, I managed to talk her into bringing a dessert. Hard to mess that one up, right? I'm thinking Indian food, sounds fine for you?" I've also connected you to my floo, make things a little easier for you to get here._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

I guess it's a good thing I didn't make a pie in advance, and curry is fairly easy. Luckily I won't have to make a trip out to the store.

 _Indian sounds amazing, lucky for you I didn't start cooking yet or I'd suggest Ginny made something else. I make a pretty good chicken tikka masala if I don't say so myself._

 _Hermione Granger_

With Ron out of the house, I plan to spend the entire day cooking and writing since I don't have to worry about getting myself out to be social. Before I knew it, a dirty and sweaty Ron was walking inside.

"I didn't forget, I swear. Just have to shower and get dressed. I'm not dressing up, Malfoy better be happy I'm not wearing this." He's yelling and running upstairs at the same time, racing to get to the shower. Expecting Ginny is going through the exact same thing, I slowly make my way upstairs to change. Not that I'm getting too dressed up either, just another one of the summer dresses I bought, this one a light blue.

"Well, you look really nice." I didn't notice the run of the water stopping, or him stepping out of the bathroom.

"Thanks. You should hurry. I'm getting everything ready, I want to leave soon. Although Harry probably got in same time as you he doesn't take ten years to get ready." I call over my shoulder as I head back to the kitchen. I'd rather leave as soon as he gets ready, no way for him to try to get out of things now.

A few minutes before 6, Ron finally comes downstairs, dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. Not that I was expecting more clothing wise, I was hoping he'd hurry it up a little bit. Showing up just on time, I find myself in Malfoy's living room. I wasn't very surprised, the room was manly, well furnished, and looked as if it was copied perfectly from a magazine. There was no personality here, I'd be surprised if he had anything to do with the furnishings in here. The sounds of Ginny's laughter from the other room let me know the party has already started, just as I expected. I walk in to find the other three talking, Malfoy opening a bottle of wine. He looks up just as we enter the room.

"There you two are, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. I'm sure you can have one glass, right Hermione?" He waves the bottle as if trying to tempt me.

"A very small glass, yes. Thank you." Setting the food down I go to join our friends, Ron slowly walking behind me headed straight for Harry.

"Ron, any for you?" He asks, raising an empty glass for him as well.

"Uhh sure, thanks." Malfoy fills the remaining two glasses.

"Shall we take this into the dining room? I'm starved after a day of cooking and the house smells great." Malfoy leads everyone into an adjourning room, and it looks the same as every other room here. Nothing special, nothing that stands out or shows his own personality. The amount of food spread over the table was incredible. He wasn't joking about spending the day cooking, he must have dedicated his whole day. Ron seemed as if he was already starting to salivate.

"Did you make all of this yourself? Showing off a bit, aren't you? Or were you expecting a small army to join us as well?" I tease, setting my small dish on the table. This was a lot of food, even for Ron.

"Just making sure all of my guests are satisfied. And I couldn't decide what to make and I wanted you to see me at my best when it came to cooking."

He definitely wasn't exaggerating his cooking abilities. How a pampered boy who grew up with house elves learned to not only cook for himself but cook extremely well was a mystery to me. Ron still manages to burn pasta, his excuse is his mother always cooked for him. After lots of good food, and a few glasses of wine for everyone else, everyone starts getting ready to leave. As we're leaving Malfoy calls me back.

"Were you wanting your dish or is it an extremely late housewarming present? Because I'd feel bad since I didn't give you one either?" All of the food has made me tired, I almost left my dish which I planned on using as leftovers for tomorrow. I follow Malfoy back into the dining room where he grabs me and kisses me. Not rough or filled with a crazed passion, just softly, as if he's kissed me dozens of times before. Before he gets the chance to pull away I grab him by his shirt, and similar to my fourteen year old self I punch him directly in the nose. Without a word I grab my dish and walk out of the room as if nothing happened.

For Ron's sake I didn't bother telling him about the recklessness of Malfoy. If things were strained at work before I'd rather not see how they would be come Monday morning. Ron of course passed out immediately after returning home, the amount of food he ate sending him into a coma. As for me, I'm livid. I don't feel like writing, not quite ready to sleep. Don't want more food, I've had plenty, so I settle on a cup of tea. Maybe the warmth will put me to sleep.

Yesterday became a blur, unsure of what really caused my setback. It made me feel guilty, Ron coming downstairs and I'm stuck in a bubble that he can't get through. After a few attempts to pull me out he left, something about going to Harry's. I expected a visit from Ginny, but perhaps he told her to just leave me be.

Today I'm not going to be a prisoner of Malfoy's mistakes. I grab my writing supplies and head down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and have ice cream while I finish up at least one of my stories today. This one is about two young boys, one muggle and one wizard, who become friends despite their differences. Along the way there are adventures and more trouble than any normal muggle gets themselves into. A few of their troubles I've borrowed from Fred and George, they got into plenty of trouble from what I remember.

A few hours, and bowls of ice cream, later, I have a completed draft of my story, along with a few scribblings to go along with the other outlines I've already shown Sam. Feeling like taking a break, I head to the Leaky Cauldron to head out into muggle London for a quiet lunch. I run into a small Italian place with only a few diners inside and decide it's the perfect location. Even if the food is horrible it's hard to mess up garlic bread.

As the sun is starting to set, I make my way home full of lasagna and tired from my walk through the park. I feel relaxed, even if my legs are protesting with every step I take. When I walk in the living room I get a sense of déjà vu, Ron is sitting alone in the dark again. Luckily I don't smell firewhiskey coming off of him from across the room this time.

"Did you not have a date with your boyfriend? He seems rather sad you didn't talk to him today." Ron asks, not looking at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't go out with anyone, I was out writing most of the day. And I took a walk." When he turns on the light there's a letter sitting on the table in front of him. Picking it up I recognize Malfoy's handwriting immediately.

 _I'm extremely sorry for my behavior yesterday. I can try blaming the wine or how you looked, but that doesn't change the fact that I am an idiot and you have every right to be angry with me. If you want to remain friends I would be very happy. If you do not, I understand and will never bother you again._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

Although I can understand Ron being upset after reading this, but I'm not understanding the anger toward me. His face looks as if he read a love letter I wrote declaring my love for someone else.

"So something happened?" He asked, standing up from the chair, hands clenched and his nails most likely digging into his skin.

"Yes. Malfoy attempted to kiss me last night. So I broke his nose. I'm assuming he's sorry and says I was in the right for breaking his nose. You're angry at me because?"

"Because you didn't tell me. You didn't say anything, you never say anything! You didn't think this was important to tell me?" His face becomes redder the louder he shouts.

"No I didn't. I believe I handled it fairly well, I'm pretty sure I made my feelings toward him known very clearly, and you tend to act before you think. I wouldn't be surprised if there was already an angry letter headed back to Malfoy right now." Instead of replying, he stands there glaring back at me, as if he's at a loss for words or

"There is an angry letter headed back to Malfoy, isn't there? You decided to fly off the handle without asking me first. Did you even bother asking him the meaning behind it or did you just accuse him of having an affair with me and made yourself look like an idiot?" Before he was able to respond Malfoy's owl appeared on the window sill. Beating Ron to the owl I break the seal and read the response myself.

 _As much as you seem to be willing to believe I'm having an affair with your wife, I must admit that I'm not that lucky. The most I've gotten from her was a pleasant meal followed by a punch to the nose. It was much worse than the first one. This is the second time you've accused me Weasley, how about you pay a little more attention to her instead of accusing her of shagging me? You're lucky a woman like that agreed to spend her life with you, don't push her away being insecure._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

Instead of being angry with Malfoy, I'm a bit relieved. As I hand the letter over to Ron, something seemed to click in that brain of his and for once he listened to someone instead of just being fueled by anger. Either out of embarrassment or some lingering anger he turns and walks upstairs without another word to me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Little shorter today but it made sense to leave it off here instead of somewhere later on. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

I didn't reply to Malfoy last night. I honestly didn't know what to say after reading the letter he wrote to Ron. I don't think a friendship is the best idea, especially not with Ron as angry as he is now, but I wouldn't say I hated him. Just as I'm about to tell him in a letter, Ron comes home early.

"I have an amazing idea. Why don't we just take a week off? Just the two of us before the baby gets here? Get some rest, have fun, and just relax." He seems so excited, all of his words rushing out of his mouth as if he couldn't get them out fast enough.

"What about work? Can you just leave without any kind of warning? Are you sure Harry and Malfoy can handle everything?" At the mention of Malfoy's name Ron's ears immediately turn red and I'm suspicious.

"Harry said he's fine, and we deserve the break. He'll take care of everything and….." Before he finishes that statement I hear a loud pop behind me. I turn around and I'm facing a very angry Ginny.

"Suspended? How the hell do you walk into work and get suspended within two hours? Harry could barely tell me because he was so angry with you! What did you do?"

"You're suspended? That's why you wanted to leave, hope I wouldn't hear about it and it'll die down by the time we get back!" With both of us yelling it looked as if Ron wanted to make a run for it.

"You weren't going to tell her?"

Ron stares at the two of us before deciding where to begin. "I wasn't planning on doing anything. I was just going to keep to myself and work. If I had to talk to anyone I'd just go to Harry. That worked fine until Malfoy tried to talk to me. I got angry, punched him in the face and turned him into a ferret." Ron looks between the two of us waiting for us to speak. I am too shocked for words. "I thought it would be funny. Not so much now."

"Funny? You're lucky you weren't arrested! Just because you're an auror doesn't mean you can legally hit and transfigure another auror without their permission! How dense can you be?"

"What did he say to you?" Between the bickering of the two siblings I manage to get a question out.

"Why? It's not that important. He just kept pushing me. He was sort of asking for it. He probably planned the whole thing. Everyone knows…"

"Answer her damn question or we're bringing Mum into this!" Ginny yells over Ron's feeble attempts to explain himself. Mrs. Weasley definitely does not like muggle fighting, especially out in public. If she hears about it she's never going to leave Ron alone.

"He started going on about how I got everything all wrong and he hope it wouldn't affect our work. We have to work together and it would be better if we kept things professional and he'd talk to me about things after work, a bunch of rambling on so that I'd lose it and he looks like the guy who did nothing wrong."

Ginny waits for a second before asking another question. "Well, it doesn't seem like he did do anything wrong. Or am I missing something here."

Just as he was about to calm down, Ron seems to blow up again. "He tried snogging her!" He yelled, pointing at me. "Then she tried hiding it. I wouldn't have even known if I didn't read his letter he wrote to her."

"So you read your wife's mail without her permission. Hermione, what did you do after this supposed hot snog session you had? Were you unable to control yourself and start shagging him on a table? That seems to be what everyone accuses you of."

Times like this I really love my best friend. "No. I broke his nose." With that there was another pop behind me, and I see an equally angry Harry standing in our living room.

"So, did you finish telling her that everyone is probably going to be gossiping about her for months?" Harry yells, pointing toward me.

"Why me? Why not the actual incident?" I asked, completely ignoring my husband and facing Harry.

"Haven't gotten that far? Or were you planning on not telling her?" Harry looks directly at me. "Before he punched Draco he screamed for the whole floor, and honestly probably the whole building, to hear 'Stop shagging my wife!' So now it's going around that you're sleeping with him behind Ron's back."

"So after everything I've said and all of your questioning you still believe I'm cheating on you?" The look on Ron's face clearly shows he wasn't planning on telling me that part of the story.

"No, of course I don't. I was just angry and that's how it came out."

"So when you're angry you believe that I'm cheating on you. How is that supposed to make any of this sound better?" I take a deep breath before I say something I will regret. "I think I need to leave. I need to leave now before I show you exactly how I dealt with Malfoy." Ginny quickly grabs my arm and leads me away to the bedroom.

"You can stay with us in the guestroom. Harry doesn't mind, do you dear?" Harry shakes his head, still staring at Ron.

"I'll meet you two at the house." Before leaving he gets very close to Ron to whisper, but Harry has always been horrible at whispering. "You'd better straighten up. Hermione will go through hell to keep you happy, but she won't stay if you push her away." And just like that he disapparated.

Ginny was quiet and didn't push. Loading up as many of my clothes for me she sat me on the bed. I felt numb, balancing the stupidity of my husband, wondering where I would be without my best friends, and the thought of being pushed away. Malfoy said the same thing in his letter. Was I being pushed away? I'm not sure, but I definitely don't like this feeling.

Three days later and the owls have finally stopped. I'm guessing Ginny had a hand in that, I've only bothered telling him once that I would talk to him when I felt ready to. I spent most of that time in the Potter's guest room, just writing. A lot more work can be down with a little quiet and without the constant interruption of owls. Well, the quiet you get from a charmed door when there's an infant in the house.

I haven't heard from Malfoy either, I guess he let his first letter be an apology and stuck to his word of leaving me alone if I wanted it to. Honestly, I missed his witty banter. If it wasn't for his attitude and sneaky personality he would have easily been sorted into Ravenclaw. A soft tap on the door pulled me out of my head as Ginny pokes her head through a crack in the door.

"Just popping in, I'm taking James out for a walk. Want to join us?" Everyday Ginny has taken James out to the park and every day she asks if I want to go along. So far I've told her no.

"Sure, let me get ready." Surprise spread across her face, she was clearly expecting me to say no. She didn't say a word on it as she closed the door to wait for me downstairs. The weather had been nice and it hasn't rained all week, so clearly Ginny wanted to take advantage of the weather. There's no reason for me to continue hiding, even if there will be whispers everywhere I go.

The park was surprisingly peaceful. Apparently everyone there didn't care much about me or who I was supposedly shagging. James had the time of his life, I don't think he's ever met a stranger and people just love to shower attention on him. Today was a good way to ease my nerves with the meet and greet tomorrow. I debated on cancelling, unsure if anyone would show up for the actual book or if they just wanted to see the celebrity turned pariah. This walk was definitely good for one thing if not anything else, I finally decide to respond to the ignored letters of Ron and Malfoy.

 _I'm not exactly sure what kind of response you were expecting of me. I don't think I'm quite ready to come home yet, I have problems living with someone who thinks so lowly of me. Attempting to befriend Malfoy wasn't that great of an offense, if that was the case you should be angry at everyone. You're holding on to a school grudge and it's healthy for you and it doesn't make things easy for the people around you. Do you know what Harry is dealing with to keep you working with him? They want to transfer you because of this problem with Malfoy and he's trying to stick up for you. Even Malfoy put in a request to keep you there. I think you need to really figure out what's more important right now and see if my feelings are anywhere near the top of that list._

 _-Hermione_

 _I do believe hate would be too strong of a word, especially since I don't completely dislike you. I don't think we should go straight for a friendship, especially since Ron has a problem with you that because of your actions I don't think he's going to let go any time soon. If you write me, I won't ignore your letters, but I don't think we should go out alone again. And if you are inappropriate in any way, I will do more than just break your nose._

 _-Hermione Weasley_

I read through both letter quickly and multiple times. After being completely sure that there is no way this would confuse either man, I sent them both off hoping they would bring me peace. However, like everything in my life I plan for things to go one way and they go the complete opposite.


	7. Chapter 7

I am a horrible horrible person for making you guys wait, thanks for being patient. I haven't abandoned the story and still here, things just got a bit busy for me. So now we have the next chapter, filled with lots of surprises and lots of stupidity. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Long walks are perfect right before a nap, and that was the first thing I did after sending off the letter. Feeling refreshed and hoping to beat Ginny to the kitchen to prepare dinner, I head for the kitchen. As soon as I open my door I can hear arguing that my charm had blocked out, with the angry voices of Ron and Ginny meeting me.

"I can speak to my wife if I want to. She wrote me, clearly she wants to talk to me."

"You can't go up there now, she's sleeping. Besides she has a charm on her door, you wouldn't be able to get in unless she opened it." A clear lie, but Ron doesn't know that. It's probably better that he thinks so, I don't think I'd be happy if he interrupted my nap. To spare him the wrath of his sister, I decide to come downstairs on my own.

"It's alright Ginny, I did write to him before my nap. Didn't expect him to come right over though." Ron flushed, as if embarrassed because he really did rush straight over here.

"I wanted to talk about your letter, but I didn't trust trying to put it in a letter in case I didn't get my point across." He stares at Ginny, waiting for her to leave the room without verbally kicking her out. When she makes it clear she's not budging I take Ron up to the guest room where I'm staying.

"I understand that I've been a complete arse this whole time. I just want you to come home. I will do anything to make things up to you, make them back to how things were before. We can go back to that, I know we can. I just need you to give me a chance." Clearly he's been thinking of this speech for a while, even before my letter. Heartfelt speeches aren't really something he's good at.

"Thank you for saying that. Truth is I'm still not ready to come home. I need a break, and I'm getting a good one here with Harry and Ginny. I'll let you know when I am ready, but I'm not sure when that'll be."

"I'll give you space and I won't push if you come home. I know I don't deserve you, and I haven't done a good job showing you that I appreciate you ever giving me a chance in the first place."

"Ron, you're pushing now. You're pushing until I agree with you, that's not quite the same as giving me a break."

"But just let me finish!" His ears are turning red as the conversation isn't going the way he planned. "I wasn't trying anymore and I wasn't giving you the attention you deserved. Of course you would turn to Malfoy if he wanted to give you that attention."

"So you're still under the impression that I was leading him on? That this was some affair I was carrying on behind your back?" As my voice raised the color of his ears deepened.

"I didn't mean it like that, I don't blame you. But he had to give hints and you must have lead him on somehow…." As his voice trailed off a flash of white came through my window. As Malfoy's owl stood at the corner of the desk Ron straightened up.

"I see he's still talking to you. Clearly if you wanted him to stop you would've done so, since you blocked all of my letters before. I get the message. Bye Hermione." Without giving me a chance to speak or even see what the letter contained he walked out of the room.

 _The fact that you are allowing me to write to you says how amazing of a person you are and I truly do not deserve it. I will write to you, but will try to keep it at a minimum. I've written a letter to Ron as well apologizing. Don't know how much good it'll do but I figured it's a start. I will see you tomorrow since I've already bought a ticket to your book signing and I'd rather not waste the ticket._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

A letter to Ron, no I don't think that would end well. He probably wouldn't believe anything in the letter and think he was bragging somehow. I see another fight coming on.

Ginny decided we should head to Lavender's a little early, have some time to relax and get people excited for tonight. After dropping James off to Mrs. Weasley we head straight there. The look on Mrs. Weasley's face was enough to show that Ron had been over recently, but thankfully she didn't say anything.

As soon as we walked through the door Lavender put us in a private room. Customers started to flock around me and Lavender's quick thinking saved us from a lot of questions. Once inside a waitress brought us our smoothies without us having to order.

"I think they have us figured out," I said as Ginny laughed. We talked, relaxed, and felt like teenage girls again. At least until Lavender came back.

"That was great, everyone is wanting to get in here and ask questions now! I made sure they all realize they have to wait until tonight. And about tonight, I'm really sorry about the divorce, but I don't think tonight is a good time to mention it if it comes up." I turn cold, Ginny staring at Lavender as if she grew another eye.

"What divorce?" Lavender turns pale.

"I ran into him yesterday and we talked. He invited me to the house but nothing happened. I just assumed from the way he was talking that you two were getting a divorce." There was silence in the room.

"I seriously think you'd better leave right now." Ginny glared at her until she left. "Did you have any idea he would start spreading that around?" I just shook my head.

"I told him I needed to stay with you guys for a bit longer and when I was ready to come back home I'd let him know. But I got a letter from Malfoy while he was there, and looks like he's assuming I moved on. He didn't even give me a chance to show him the letter, that would have explained plenty."

"What did the letter say?"

"Apologizing, he doesn't deserve my kindness for not completely hating him, he'll keep his distance. He also wrote a letter to Ron, not sure what it said but he said he apologized to him as well."

"But you made it very clear you want nothing to do with him? At least not in that way."

"I told him if he tried anything else inappropriate again I'd do a lot more than break his nose. Pretty sure I got the point across." At that Ginny could do nothing but laugh. A long, loud laugh that I had to join in with her.

The turnout for the event was great. I was hoping Ron would show up, but at least all of the other Weasley's did to show support. Just as I expected, Malfoy did show up, sitting as far away from everyone else as possible. Even my publisher showed up, giving me a quick hug before taking his seat.

The questions themselves were pretty boring and cliché. "Was it hard writing the book and having to relive everything?" Yes. "Was it easy getting the others to talk about their sides of the story?" No. "Are you planning on writing anything else? What about?" Yes and wait to see.

"Where's your husband? Is it true you moved out and you two are getting a divorce?" Silence filled the room.

"I'd prefer to keep all questions on the book. But to prevent unnecessary rumors, I'm staying with the Potters while some renovations are going on in our house. No, we're not getting a divorce." I say with what I hope came off as a lighthearted laugh. "Any more questions?" The rest of the Q&A I'm almost in a daze, not really sure what's going on in this room anymore.

The book signings were easy enough, it's not hard to pick up a quill and sign my name. Majority of the people here didn't pay much attention to the question, assuming it was from a reporter hoping to be the next Rita Skeeter. The Weasley's all looked pretty grim and Mrs. Weasley looked as if she was on the verge of tears. If only all of us could be more like James, it must be easy to be a toddler without a care in the world outside of what's for dinner.

True to his word, Malfoy said a short hello as he walked up to the table to get his book signed. After a nod of his head he walked out of the store without another word. Although I asked for a separation and not quite a friendship at this point, I wasn't expecting the awkwardness. I guess that's better than people walking out of here thinking I'm getting a divorce and having an affair with Malfoy.

Sam dealt with the business side of things while everyone went back to the burrow for dinner. Apparently Mrs. Weasley has been planning this all week and refused to change plans just because Ron now refused to be a part of things. The evening was filled with fun and laughter, everyone relaxed and happy to be together. As I was expecting, I was cornered before the end of the night. Except it wasn't by Mrs. Weasley, it was George.

"I'm pretty sure everyone here knows he's being an idiot and is on your side, even Mum. Although she wants you two to make up and be happy again."

"I was at least expecting him to show up tonight. Wasn't expecting him to start spreading rumors about we're getting a divorce. He said the same thing to Lavender last night apparently after he invited her to the house." Despite the situation I chuckled. "She swore nothing happened though, glad she cares enough about me feelings to assure me."

"Well, like I said, he's an idiot. He knows he's an idiot and he'll come around. Just give it some time."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Not going to start out with any promises, but as of now I am back. Enjoy the story, no Dramione haters, and have a nice day.

Chapter 8

The next day I receive a letter from Ron along with a newspaper clipping.

 _Congratulations, you made the front page of the Daily Prophet._

When I looked at the clipping I nearly fainted. The article had nothing to do with the book signing, at least not directly.

 ** _Famous Couple Go Separate Ways_**

 _Sources say the famous couple, Ron and Hermione Weasley, are in the beginnings of filing for divorce after three years of marriage. Although Hermione denied it at her book signing, she did admit to moving out of their home. Ron has been seen spending time with another woman whose identity is unknown at the moment. Apparently this started after Hermione was caught in an affair of her own._

 _"_ _He [Ron] got into a fight at the ministry, yelling about Malfoy sleeping with his wife. It was a big fight that got Weasley suspended."_

 _Hermione moved out of their home later that day. Hermione is currently six months pregnant with their first child. Our reporters were able to get a statement from Ron at their house._

 _"_ _Things have been hard but we've decided the best course is to separate as friends for the sake of the baby."_

 _No news yet on how Mrs. Weasley is dealing with this heartbreak._

My sadness turns quickly to anger. This was a childish thing to pull, even for him.

 _Thank you, for again proving there was plenty wrong with this marriage. Had you listened to me and given me time to cool down things could have very likely gone back to normal. Instead you try to dangle Lavender in my face. And the letter that you believed proved my guilt, it was Malfoy saying he accepted my wishes that a friendship wasn't likely right now and promised to keep his distance from me. I'm glad to see you made up your mind._

 _-Hermione Granger_

Knowing I can't hide up here forever, I go downstairs to meet a livid Ginny. The angry voices of both Harry and Ginny can be heard from the stairs even though it seems as if they're trying to keep quiet. From the sound of it, seems as if Ginny has sent Ron a howler. I doubt that's the only one he's receiving from a family member today. Ginny tried to read my expression as if trying to figure out if I had any idea.

"I know. Ronald thought it would be a good idea to send me a clipping of the article this morning." It seemed as if Ginny turned even redder at this news, looking more and more like Mrs. Weasley. "I sent him a response and I'm pretty sure I shouldn't hear anymore back from him." Both looked shocked as I sat down next to James and begin to put food on my plate.

"So…..that's it?" Harry asked confused, not really sure what to say at this point.

"He's made his point very clear, I don't see what else I can add to that. He made a decision, there's nothing I can do to change it so I won't try." The rest of breakfast was silent, my two closest friends unsure of what to say after my reaction being the complete opposite of what they were expecting.

Upstairs in my room I begin to clean up. I don't want to stay here forever, and I clearly don't seem to have a house anymore. Eventually I'm going to want to move into my own flat, I can't keep living off of Harry and Ginny's generosity, no matter how much they insist. While cleaning and in my own world, I almost didn't notice the owl that landed in the window seal. I immediately recognized it as Malfoy's.

 _I'm sorry that I seemed to have caused all of this trouble, and if I could take it back I would. If you ever need to talk, I'm a pretty good listener._

 _-Draco Malfoy_

Despite knowing that everyone in my life would probably think this was a horrible idea, especially with all of the drama going on, I pick up a quill to respond to his letter.

 _I think I'll take you up on that offer. Ginny's lovely, but growing up with Ron makes her a little too close to just listen to me rant._

 _-Hermione Granger_

I had a response after a very short amount of time, as if he was waiting and hoping I would respond.

 _How about coming over for tea? Say around 4? I don't think a public place is a good idea at the moment considering the press."_

Without giving it much thought before I had the chance to change my mind, I quickly replied on the back of his note.

 _Tea would be lovely. I'll see you then._

The time until tea seemed more like a few days instead of hours. After cleaning and realizing I was refolding the same clothes for the third time, I decided to look in the Daily Prophet for listings for available flats in the area. I still wanted to be close, I didn't want to move away from my friends or publisher. After finding three I liked I sent identical letters inquiring about the property, hoping to see them tomorrow. Add in about an hour of pacing and it still isn't even time for lunch. Only way to calm my nerves and force the time to go by would be a well needed nap.

The nap definitely did its job, since I woke up a few minutes before I promised to be there. After a quick goodbye to Ginny, telling her I should be back for dinner, I step into the floo before she has a chance to question me.

I walk into the kitchen on my own, hearing the sounds to glass clinking together. The kitchen looked more like a small teashop, the china set beautifully laid out surrounded by cakes and scones that he was still laying out on the table.

"Are you planning on feeding a small army here?" He looks up surprised, clearly not hearing me come in. A smile broke across his face as soon as he looked at me.

"Well I wasn't sure what you would like, so I decided to have a little bit of everything, just in case." He grabs one of the chairs and holds it out for me to sit. "Any problems getting here? I've had reporters try to get to me earlier today, luckily they can't get on the property."

I didn't think about the press, but now glad I didn't stop to check. "I haven't actually been outside today, but they're probably swarming Harry's right now, since I told everyone I was living there. I think I picked the perfect time to start looking for a flat, hopefully I get a reply tomorrow."

"So the Daily Prophet was true, you two are getting a divorce?" He pauses with his cup halfway to his mouth, waiting for an answer.

"I only have the Daily Prophet to go on, he hasn't said anything to be other than sending me the article. So I'm assuming I'm getting divorce papers pretty soon, I'm surprised he didn't send them with the article." I pick up a scone, pretending to give it my full attention. It's easy to pretend I'm okay, easy to pretend my husband hasn't hurt me as much as he really has. It's not easy to ease the pain that feels like a drill through the heart.

"I'm terribly sorry Hermione. Even though I think he acted rashly toward you, I feel this is all my fault. If I felt talking some sense into him would work I would give it a try, but at this point I think it'll just make things worse." Although this was started by him, I couldn't place all of the blame on him. My husband shouldn't have assumed I was cheating on him. After a while of being lost in my own thoughts I realized he used my first name.

"I don't blame you. Although you did start it he should have believed me." I instantly felt bad as he winced at my accusation. "I'm not mad at you or anything, that kind of came out badly. I believed a broken nose was a good punishment, and I let it go after that since you didn't try it again.

The rest of the time didn't deal with awkward conversations and apologies, instead we focused on my new books. He begged for an advanced copy and I told him I'd think about it. With all of the drama I haven't had a chance to really work on editing, so I'm not quite done yet. When he's not trying to snog me Draco could be a really good friend, and being a really good baker isn't a bad touch either.

"I just wanted to thank you," he says as he stops me right before leaving. "Your company has been great, not many people can just relax around an ex death eater. A lot of people still judge me by the stupid choices of a sixteen year old, but you've somehow gotten past all of that. So thank you." With a smile and a hug I step into the floo and head back to Harry's.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up with two replies to my owls inquiring about flats in the area. Wanting to avoid a lot of traffic I set out early to look into my possible home. Stepping out of the floo for the first place I was instantly in love. It wasn't a very descriptive ad, but with a bit of decorating this house can be nice and cozy. There's three bedrooms as well as an office for me to work in. It's large with plenty of space, and even more out in the yard.

With the impression I got from this place I almost didn't want to even bother with the second one, but figured I might as well since I'm already out. I thank the owner, promising an owl with my decision that night.

The second house, though nice, was not nearly as nice as the first. It was a lot smaller with only two bedrooms, but made up for it with a decent size library. Since I don't plan on having house guests staying the night any time soon, I make my decision now and take the library.

"Oh well you must have a housewarming party!" is Ginny's first response to me telling her about the new house.

"Well I don't have any furniture or anything, I'd have to go shopping first….." Before I can finish my thought she burst out again.

"Then I can help! It would be nice, I had to deal with Harry arguing against everything I wanted to pick out. You'd think I wanted to have the whole house in pink the way he was going on."

I smile, my overly enthusiastic best friend going on about plans for decorating. Since she's so excited to help, we decide to get started on shopping now, and making a whole afternoon of it. With most of the essentials picked out and ready to be dropped off tomorrow we head back to her house so I can begin packing. It's sad, feeling as if I'm starting my life over and it's nothing the way I originally planned, but I'm happy. And that's all that matters.

 **Hermione Weasley moving out?**

 _After rumors that the famous couple were going their separate ways, Mrs. Weasley was seen house shopping, with her husband nowhere to be found._

How my marriage life is considered news these days is a complete mystery to me. Once again my loving husband has decided to send me more news clippings about me, from the big mess he started. This time he sent divorce papers as well.

 _Hope you and Malfoy can enjoy yourselves now._

No signature, just a short note trying to fill me with guilt. If I had anything to feel guilty about it would have worked, but this whole problem was the affair that he created in his head. Part of me is wondering if he's feeding the Daily Prophet all of this information. Ignoring his message and not letting it bring me down, I start packing up the little bit of clothes I brought with me. I want to be in my new home before my new furniture arrives.

Ginny's face when I come downstairs shows she's already seen the article as well. "Don't worry, your lovely brother made sure I saw it. I didn't read much more than the title, but I can guess what it was about. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was Rita Skeeter again." Although the gossip articles seemed like Rita Skeeter's style, I'm sure I'd never hear something like this from her. At least not since the last incident.

Ginny's facial expression changed quickly to anger. "What exactly is he trying to do, push you into the arms of someone else so he can say I told you so?" As she continued to yell I almost feel bad for him when she goes to see him. With a hug goodbye and a promise to see her soon I head off to my own house. When I arrive, there is an owl waiting for me already.

 _I hope you find this at your new house and everything is to your liking so far. Not wanting to invite myself over, but I really did enjoy our tea and would hope to have another one in the near future. Let me know what works for you and I'll make myself available._

 _-Draco_

Not wanting to go the exact route Ron is planning on, I decide to take some time to myself instead of moving forward too quickly with this newfound friendship.

 _I'm just starting to get moved in, so it may be a while until I start entertaining. I am hosting a housewarming party apparently, or at least that what Ginny tells me. Whenever I'm commanded to have it you are invited of course._

 _-Hermione_

I feel like a coward skating around his question, but it seemed the easiest way to make sure he knew I was not looking for more than just a friendship. Ron's paranoia is starting to affect me and I don't like it.

After getting everything in the perfect place I didn't notice that a reply was waiting for me. Sure enough when I went for lunch Draco's owl was in the kitchen waiting for me.

 _You can just tell me to buzz off, I won't get offended. I know what it looks like from the outside so I'll keep my distance._

Now that I don't have anything else to do, I go take a nap. Anything to fill the empty time I'm left with.

Three days of sitting around has done nothing for my mood. Without Ginny being right down the hall or Draco to entertain me, I haven't done much of anything. Sitting alone in an empty house staring at the walls. I know this is just a huge step backward from all the progress I've made, but I can't force myself up.

Once again I hear the pop of someone apparating into my house when no one should be here. Ginny must have multiple letters in the stack that is sitting unopened in my kitchen.

"You can't do this again Hermione." Her voice comes from behind me, too afraid to turn and face her. She sits on the couch across from me. "Is this about Malfoy? When we didn't hear anything from you we asked him if he heard from you. He said you wanted to stop talking to him."

I sit quietly, refusing to accept her explanation. "Ron hasn't heard from you at all, even a response about the divorce papers. Yeah, he told us about that." Silence. "Just tell me what's going on in your head. Whatever it is I can help you try to fix it."

I sit, trying to figure out how to explain what it is I'm feeling. "I just feel empty. Like there's no point in doing anything. When I was staying with you guys I felt like I had something to do and things to look forward to, but now I don't really have anything or the motivation to make something to look forward to."

"Why did you want to stop seeing Malfoy? No one important thinks you're shagging him, and regardless of what Ron thinks, I think he did a lot to improve your mood. Think it over, but I think you should write him." Ginny gets up to leave me with my thoughts. "You're housewarming is next Saturday by the way. You should probably start getting ready for that, I've already sent out the invitations.

After hearing the crack signaling her disapparation, I decide to look at the mail I've received in the last few days. It's a small stack, and as I guessed a lot of it was from Ginny demanding I answer her. There's one from Ron asking if I was having second thoughts about the divorce papers, as if I had more than one chance to have my first thoughts on the matter. One from my publisher asking about how my writing is going. The last one was from Draco, telling me the Potters were worried and I should answer them.

 _I've never had a chance to have first thoughts about a divorce, let alone second thoughts since I heard about this from others. Me getting my own place did not mean I wanted a divorce, just I didn't feel comfortable moving back in and I didn't want to be a burden on Ginny and Harry, even though I know they would promise I wasn't. I decided to prepare myself since you were spreading unfair rumors about me. If you are that determined to have me sign the papers, here you are. But no playing the victim, I didn't start any of this._

Reading over the letter multiple times, I hoped it would be enough to pull Ron out of the hallucination he's been experiencing. I signed the paper, if he wanted it so badly that he would try to rush me through a divorce, he can have it. If it was just a ploy to make me feel bad, he can decide if I'm more important than his pride. Next I decide to take Ginny's advice.

 _I'm sorry for avoiding you, and everyone else for that matter. I should have taken you up on your offer to listen to me rant. Any chance you'd like to come over for tea later? I promise to keep the ranting to a minimum._

 _-Hermione_

I send off both letters, and sit alone in my quiet house waiting for replies unsure if either of them would answer. Ron is probably still upset with how things keep going downhill and I'm not caving in to what he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if Draco ignored me, I haven't been acting like much of a friend the last few days. To my surprise, Draco's owl flew onto my window sill.

 _Tea would be nice; I'll get ready and be over in about an hour? Don't worry about ranting too much, I have no problem listening._

 _-Draco_

As I try to figure out what to serve for tea, I walk to the kitchen trying to remember what I even had to serve a guest. As if Ginny already figured she would get through to me, there's a box of scones from a nearby bakery sitting on the table.

As I get the tea ready, and put on suitable clothes for entertaining, I notice another owl waiting for me in the kitchen. Thinking it's from my publisher, I quickly pick it up planning to write to him as well.

 _Ron gave you the divorce papers you asked for. You should probably stop writing to him now, make everything easier for the both of you. Your letter asking for a divorce was hard enough on him, I think you've done enough._

Completely puzzled I stare at this letter, with handwriting I don't quite recognize. I didn't even notice Draco apparating right behind me, startling me when he said my name.

"What is it? What happened?" Clearly my confusion was clear on my face since his smile dropped as soon as he saw my face. Giving him the letter, he seemed just as confused as he read the letter.

"But did you ask for the divorce? I thought it was completely his idea?"

"It was. I'm not even sure what letter they're talking about, I never sent him a letter saying anything about divorce except for the letter that this is a response to. He began any conversation about divorce, I even ignored it for a bit until he wrote me again asking about why I haven't signed it."

"Well clearly someone else was writing to him pretending to be you. Someone really wanted the two of you to get divorced."


End file.
